Much Like Falling
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Sometimes you can't stay mad at the person you want to, its abit like falling you can't stop it until you hit the ground. Miguel/Raul WAVE.


Ok now first off this is the first time i've done this pairing so im a little shaky on it and its probably not as good as it could be but it was the best i could do.

This was written for the Miguel/Raul WAVE because i was graciously invited to write for it so i though what the heck. Why not.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to AnimeQueen48 because she invited me to the wave and cos i can.

_Alright so my duckies i hope this is alright and you like it, go forth and read._

* * *

Raul sighed as he played with the edge of the fraying blanket he was sitting on, his gaze was centered out somewhere over the ocean, he squinted against the sun's harsh rays as he tried to find the tanned and toned beach god in amongst the millions of bodys that floated in the sea like broken debris.

Giggles alerted him to the prescence of two very nosey very annoying females.Sighing heavily once again Raul averted his eyes from the glare of the sun and ocean combined, only to gaze upon the sight of Hilary and Ming-Ming in bathing suits. In his mind he remarked to himself that he would much rather be looking for his sweetie somewhere in the ocean.

He let his gaze drift back to the ocean without even thinking about it, "So...?" One of the two drawled he couldn't tell which. "How's Miguel in bed? Is he as fantastic as he looks like he would be?"

Rauls hands tightened on the blanket he was sitting on, while yes Miguel was bi-sexual, he leaned more towards men then women, a fact that went un-noticed by every female around the world. "Well?" One of them prompted, Raul turned fierce green eyes, darkened by rage onto the two females who took a step backwards.

Raul stood up in one fluid motion and took two steps towards them, he was so angry, not at them, not really. Plenty of girls had asked him how Miguel was in bed. No he wasn't angry at them, he was angry at Miguel. Angry over the fact that he couldn't stay angry at the exotic blonde for more then a minute, all Miguel had to do was smile softly at him and all the anger faded away.

He had been trying to stay mad at Miguel for weeks now, but everytime he tried Miguel just melted it away and it left them having mind blowing sex. So instead Raul had gotten mad at everyone else because he couldn't stay mad at the one person he was trying to be mad at.

As Ming-Ming and Hilary turned and ran back over to Kai and Tyson, Raul let out a heavy sigh and slumped back onto the blanket. He felt the first sign that he was going to cry even before the tears came. A lump appeared at the back of his throat almost choking him, his eyes burned a sure sign that tears were coming, his vision blurred making the plaid blanket he was looking at tilt and fuzz before his eyes.

The first tear hit his cheek and rolled down to his mouth, the second tear hit and made its way down soon followed by the third and fourth, the wall holding in the water broke and tears cascaded down his cheeks in great hot rushes. His hands fisted in the blanket as his body shook from the force of keeping his sobs at bay. He kept his mouth tightly clenched and head downcast so no one would know he was crying.

Miguel relaxed his body into the cool slightly warm water as he floated on his back letting the water hold him and caress him. He ducked under the water as a wave crashed over head, holding his breath he slowly opened his eyes, the salt stinging his eyes painfully. He looked around at how peaceful and calm it looked underneath the surface.

At how tranquil it was to float underneath while everyone else floundered about above. He wondered at how peaceful it would be to live underwater forever, to float on the tide taking your time to explore the sea bed without being hindered by breathing apperatus' and tanks.

Something grabbed him around the chest and yanked him upward, Miguel knew he was going towards the surface so he relaxed his body and let whom ever was pulling him back up do just that. They broke the surface loudly, Miguel blinked at the harshness of the light, his eyes ached from the salt water.

He looked behind him to see Brooklyn's panicked face, he tried to speak but had to clear his throat a few times before his words came out. "Whats wrong? Whats happened?" Panic settled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about something happening to Raul, "You didn't come up after the wave, we didn't know what happened."

Miguel laughed, he threw his head back and laughed. Brooklyn, Ray, Max and Hiro all exchanged confused glances. Miguel tried to composed himself and finally managed on the fourth try, "I was just floating down there, remarking on how peaceful it was. I would have come up when I needed oxygen." Miguel swam for shore missing the concerned glances the others gave each other.

Raul cleared his throat as quietly as he could and discretely wiped away any and all remnants of tears that had fallen and those that were waiting to fall. Looking up through newly restored eyes that wern't blurry or fuzzy the gleam of the sun hitting the ocean almost blinded him and he had to look away quickly.

Blinking a few times he slowly raised his gaze out towards the water again, still those same bodies of debris floated and splashed about in the surf. His eyes, as if by some sort of pyschic connection, found the form of his lover rising from the ocean like some great greek god. Water dripped down his tanned and toned body in rivulets, his blonde hair plastered to his head.

Raul felt his mouth go suddenly dry and all thoughts about staying mad at Miguel this time disintigrated into dust. Miguel seemed to shimmy up the sand towards him, time seemed to slow down letting his eyes rove that glorious body that he knew all to well. As Miguel got closer to Raul, he could see the water that still peppered his skin, his blue eyes slightly darkened with a red tint to them from the salty water.

His black swim trunks clung to powerful thighs, Raul swollowed thickly as Miguel turned his back to him to wave to a passerby who had called out his name. The swim trunks had clung to his backside like a second skin clearly showing the crack that ran the length of his slightly rounded bottom.

Raul noticed that Miguel had turned back to him and was staring at him with such intensity he was sure it was going to melt what little clothing he wore. He suddenly felt very hot and akward in his thin cotton shirt and blue swim trunks.

Miguel practically threw himself the remaining distance to the warm and scratchy blanket, and his lover. As he settled himself lying on his side one hand playing with the fraying blanket the other propping his head up he instantly knew that something was wrong. His eyes instantly met Rauls and held them captive as he searched for any and all signs of what was wrong, he knew he had been crying, Raul's normally sparkling green eyes were dull, the tip of his nose slightly red.

Miguel's left hand automatically reached out and grasped Raul's, his thumb stroked lightly over the pulse in his wrist. He smiled as he felt Raul's pulse jump and speed up, "what happened?" he enquired softly. Raul shook his head sadly and averted his eyes, _how can I possible begin to explain to him? He'll just laugh and think im being silly._

Miguel sat up on his knees and moved closer to his love, one hand curling around Raul's neck, his fingers softly teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. Raul stiffened as he felt the familiar fire coarsing through his veins at Miguel's touch.

Sighing Miguel dropped his hand and tried to catch Raul's eyes, to no avail as Raul kept them firmly on the blanket.

"Raul, you know you can tell my anything dont you?" Raul nodded reluctant to talk where so many people could over hear.

"Lets go home ok? We can talk there?" Miguel suggested as if he had read Raul's mind. Raul looked up and met Miguel's eyes tears shinning in the emerald depths, he nodded, it always amazed him how adept Miguel was at reading him.

They packed away their stuff in hurried silence and quickly left the beach strolling alongside each other in a somewhat strained silence. Unable to take it any longer Raul slipped his hand into Miguel's who looked down at him a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

They reached their shared apartment in 30 minutes flat, unlocking and opening the door both boys stepped into the lounge and set down their belongings. Raul made a big show of asking Miguel if he wanted something to drink, or eat..."Raul come sit down, the only thing I want is to know whats bothering you."

With a heavy sigh Raul moved to perch restlessly on the end of the couch as far away from Miguel as he could get on their two seater couch. Miguel waited patiently, trying not to allow the way Raul was trying to get as far away from him as possible, cut too deeply.

"It's silly" Raul mumbled quietly, Miguel stayed silent unsure if he had actually hurd Raul or not. Raul played with the edge of his shirt twisting and pulling it between his fingers, taking a deep breath Raul let it out slowly, "Promise you wont laugh?" Raul looked over at Miguel from under thick long sweeping lashes, Miguel sucked in a breath, Raul looked positively sensual that it took him a moment to actually comprehend what he had spoken.

Miguel smiled, "Of course, I promise you I wont laugh." Raul saw the love, strength and acceptance in Miguels eyes and knew that no matter what it was they would deal with it together.

Raul felt the tears filling up his eyes and looked away instantly, "no matter what I do I just can't stay mad at you." His voice was barely a whisper but Miguel heard each word clearly as if he had shouted them.

A hand fisted in his gut twisting painfully. He moved over to Raul giving him no chance to escape, one hand resting on his knee while the other played lightly in his red hair, Raul turned tear filled eyes onto Miguel, "how come your not laughing?" he choked out his voice croaking slightly.

Miguel's eyes softened as he leaned closer to Raul, "oh love, I would never laugh at you. I love that you can't stay mad at me, it just means you find me all that irresistable." Without giving Raul a chance to protest an answer he claimed his mouth in a heated kiss leaving them both liquified and melting into each other.

* * *

_Hmm yea the ending? haha dont ask, i really dont know where that came from i wanted it to be all mega fluff and cuteness but i dont think it turned out that way huh. Ohwell, i hope you liked it, im not always good writing to deadlines especially with work in the way._

_Ahwell review please (puppydog eyes)_

_Phoenix_


End file.
